


Who Isn't Too Old?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So we’ve all seen the heart breaking/warming fic out there where Jack is all miffed or sad or whatever because he never got a christmas present, and in the end he gets one and it’s a glorious moment and you have to tell yourself there dust in your eyes. Yes, we’ve all seen those fics.What I’d like to see is yet another Jack-throws-a-hissy-fit-or-sulks-in-a corner-or-something-and-no-one-knows-why fic.But this time not because he is to be ignored on christmas yet again, but because North actually had the GUTS to try to give him a present! On christmas! Santa himself somehow got the foul thought into his head to give JACK BLOODY FROST a CHRISTMAS PRESENT. Jack Frost! The king of the naughty list!He worked hard on his title demmit, and now suddenly his slate is whiped clean? The offence! The indignity!"Bunny goes to talk to Jack after Jack storms out of the gift exchange, and gets himself into (gen) something that he never suspected.





	Who Isn't Too Old?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/16/2014.

“You know,” says Bunny, “I’ve never seen anyone look so personally offended by an item of clothing.” He leans on the edge of the armchair Jack’s retreated to, looking over the back down at him.  
  
Jack rolls his head along the arm of the chair so he ends up looking up at Bunny. He presses his lips together tightly for a moment, then sighs. He sprawls out of his curled-up position, flinging his arms and legs over the sides of the chair. In all honesty, he hadn’t wanted to miss any of the Guardians’ Christmas party, but he hadn’t expected it to go the way it did, either. And now, he doesn’t really feel like making conversation. He’s busy now. Then again, if he had to, maybe Bunny would be the best person to do so with. After all, he wasn’t the biggest fan of North’s holiday. But he doesn’t have to make it easy, either.  
  
“Was there a question, there, Bunny? Or just making an observation?”  
  
“What’s the matter, Jack? Thought you liked being observed.”  
  
Jack makes a face. “Okay. That was good. But the thing is, I’m pretty sure no one  _has_  been observing me—not among the Guardians, anyway. What with that…that  _thing_.”  
  
Bunny smirks. “All right, I can see how a fur-lined cape might not exactly be your style, but North’s mind works in very mysterious ways sometimes—especially around Christmas.”  
  
“Very mysterious,” Jack says. “Come on, Bunny, can’t you see all the problems with it?”  
  
“I don’t know, mate, makes me nervous, at least, to think of you running around all through winter  _without_  fur, even though I know you probably don’t mind it.”  
  
“Bunny, come on, I’m trying to be mad, here.”  
  
“Well—and I can’t believe I’m saying this—try to think about it from North’s perspective. It’s Christmas, he wants to give you something, so what’s he going to do? You don’t have a place or use for a lot of stuff, but you do wear clothes, so why not get you something that reflects how powerful you’ve gotten? And of course, North being North, that means something heavy and ostentatious.”  
  
“Such a terrible reward for all my hard work this year,” Jack says, pressing a hand to the back of his forehead overdramatically. Bunny opens his mouth to say something, but Jack continues. “After everything I’ve done, I apparently still ended up on the Nice list.”  
  
“You’re not serious,” Bunny says, peering down at Jack. “No, you totally are, or at least as much as you can be.” He laughs.  
  
“Bunny, this is very important! Something I  _earned_  is being replaced by something  _given_.”  
  
“Have you ever considered the fact that you actually aren’t really a child?” Bunny asks.  
  
“I still held the record on the Naughty list,” Jack says. “I don’t want to lose that title.”  
  
“Okay, but I don’t think sulking—no.” Bunny narrows his eyes at Jack. “You’re not sulking at all, are you?”  
  
“What else would I be doing?” Jack asks, opening his eyes very wide.  
  
Bunny frowns. “Planning how to get back on the Naughty list.”  
  
Jack grins. “So  _you’re_  the observant one.”  
  
“Jack, come on, North thinks you’re great now.”  
  
Jack nods. “But I think I’ve figured out something really good—using a non-standard definition, of course.” He winks at Bunny. “Want to help?”  
  
“You and your bloody powers,” Bunny mutters. He walks around the chair and settles on the floor in front of Jack so it’s easier for them to talk. “You’re too old for this, and I’m way too old for this.”  
  
“But baby yetis aren’t!” Jack says, his grin returning in full force.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #I don't know what Jack has planned involving baby yetis #but I'm sure the Christmas party will never be the same


End file.
